The Day The Mortal Returned to be QUEEN!
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: While Team Natsu is out on a job with Lissanna and without Happy tragedy strikes and one of the girls die or do they? Follow this story as it revels secrets to your enemies and tells the turth about the parents in the guild and where they are. Enjoy playing inside my brain as you read my turn on the tragedy side. Pairings: Igneel x Lucy/ ? x Sting) Don't like sum just give a try ;)
1. The Event

_**Hey Minna sorry it has been soooo long and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I just had to post quickly. Well this is my long awaited return into the fanfiction world I've been moving then got hospitalized then started school so I'm sorry, and what better way is there to say sorry then by adding a new story with two chapters? I apologies Minna and my other stories will be updated sometime this week I promise I just have to make a new O.C so be patient. If you are new to my stories great i hope you enjoy my Messed brain. I tell myself fanfiction is like life "Only a Dream and One day We'll wake up and it Will be Gone" so I hope you like it while it is here this is me signing off Melodnynii Says Goodbye:) **_

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I was slowly but effortsly bleeding out I could hear Natus's cries of pain. Lisanna... Lisanna was being controlled by a dark wizard and hurt me so perfusly that I was bleeding internally. Honestly I didn't care because I would just be transported to the dragon realm. I can see all the sadness around me flooding my scences, but I could be nothing less but happy because when I traveled home I would get to see my mate and husband Igneel. While I was cought up in my delusions I strarted caughing up blood. Realising I only had two minutes before I would go back I called out for my step-sisster Emulga (or Erza in the human realm.)

"Erza!" I screached

"What is it Lucy?" Erza said as she turned around to find Liss-Chan in a transe and Natsu in a sound restricting bubble of dark magic "What's going on?! O.M.G your highness are you alright?!"

"Emulga when I fade home I want you to tell my son and father what happened. I have no choice to leave because as of right now my sister couldn't even heal me." I sais trying to make her understand.

"No! I won't accsept this! Sword Dragon's Healing Redemption!" Erza said in a panic

"Erza do you not hear me it's useless! My body is already in the Dragon's Healer Transportation, This is mearly a thought projection! Here bring thease to the guild *gives Erza my Celestial Keys* and give them to my son tell him and my father that I'll return in three days time with my husband, but tell the rest of the guild I am dead. I don't want to have them looking for me and tell everyone who you are on the third day at noon sharp then your brother will come at 1:00 and inform everyone who he is and at 1:15 I will transport right next to my husband returning my magic, your nagic, Levy's magic, and Juvia's magic. My time is up and don't wory about telling Levy and Juvia about my situation because they have both had time stop around them and received my thought projection good-bye my dearest step~sister I will see you soon." and with that I slipped into the Dragon Realm perminately opening the gate.


	2. Daddy's Revel

Chapter 2 as promised again (or if I forgot) Ignore grammar and spelling will be fixed later No actual authors note

* * *

Erza's POV

As Lucinda's thought projection faded Natsu, Lissanna, Grey and I were all transported to the guild barring verious emotions. Grey was thoughly confused because he had been in frount of us all and hadn't seen what happened. Natsu was cirled up in a ball repeating "It was just a dream, Only a dream". Lissanna was knocked out due to being under the curse, And I poor old broken~hearted Erza was crying histarically nealing with my head on the ground (A/N: Sort of in a bowing position.)

Makorav's POV

I feel my daughter leave the realm into the Dragon Realm and look over to Lazsus. Even though she never revealed her true form to him he still fealt like she was a mother to him. After about 20 secounds of Lucinda left the realm I fealt her magic spike in the middle of the room as three of the four mages that went with my daughter in an unimaginable state and Grey trying to figure out how he got back to the guild.

"Emulga clean up those tears Levy, Juvia, you, and I all knew it was going to happen some way today. She wouldn't want to see you like this make the anouncement now so you, Laxus, and I can have our desscution of how the reveil will work." I wispered so low that only she could hear me then she started sniffleing as I raised my hand and summoned all the Zodiac into the guild "Titania begin!"


	3. Levy's Pissed!

Hey Minna heres chapter three!

* * *

Erza's POV

I heard as the master told me to stop crying so I could tell everyone what happened so I took a deep breath and started to get up.

As I stood on the stage everyone was yelling and shouting about what they bet happened so I shouted "Hey you drunken basterds I'm only gonna say this once so shut the fuck up!"

After I spoke the doors slamed open reveling a seething and crying Levy "Emulga is it fucking true!"

No POV Just Coversation

"Levy calm down!" Erza

"No I will not calm the fuck down let me at that bitch she killed my sister and I will have her head for it!" Levy

"Levy I want to avenge Lucy as much as you do but we both know that Lucy dosn't want you to be upset at Lisanna it's not her fault!" Erza

"No Erza you know just as well as I do unless a wizard is fighting between killing someone and being happy for someone else they can't be controled by dark magic!" Levy

"Wait Lucy is dead" said Loki with a shaking voice

"Master why are they here?!" Erza

"They need to hear the story that you tell me and Laxus as well because she is their charge." Master

"She told me three days so I asume that she was gonna stop there" Erza

"Well you have to tell them now!" Matser

"HaHa very funny Igneel is gonna kill me thanks to you!" Erza

"HaHa well oh well. Levy!" Master

"Yes Master?" Levy

"Tell everyone what happened while I have a discussion with Laxus, Erza, and the twelve Zodic. Ok?" Master

"Ok and Erza don't worry I know what to say" Levy

"Erza, Laxus, Loki, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces , and Ophiuchus report to my office. Now!" Master


	4. Author's NoteUpdate

_**Hey Minna It's me I apologize if you thought this was an update on the story but I will add one soon I promise I have a problem with computers right now cause mine broke so I have to use the library computers and go to school along with homework and work I'm just busy. This is a reminder if you like this story please vote for the person you want Sting will end up with its on my profile (but if thats not working) here are the **_**_candidates remember all the candidates are dragons because in my story a dragonslayer's mate is always a dragon. _**

**_Name ~ Element _**

_**A**__**qua ~ water**_

_**Grandinine ~ Air/Sky**_

_**MiraJane ~ Demon**_

_**Levy ~ Princess**_

_**Elsa ~ Ice**_

_**Serena ~ God **_

_**Lavi ~ **_**_Intelligence_**

**_Lenalee ~Book_**

**_Angelica ~Magic_**

**_Luna ~ Moon_**

**_Celestia ~ Sun_**

**_Talina ~Earth_**

**_Atricia ~Technology_**

**_Erza ~ Sword_**

**_Electra ~ Lightning _**


	5. MUST READ

**HEllO MINNA THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION STORY WITH ******* (I WANNA KEEP IT A SECRET TILL WE POST THE FIRST CHAPTER) AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO CHOOSE WHAT TWO STORIES I WILL UPDATE AND WHEN I FINISH THE COLLABORATION STORY THE ONE I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON OR ONE OF THE TWO VOTED STORIES I WILL MOVE ON TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY POSTED HERE ARE THE OPTIONS PLEASE VOTE:)** **LAXUS'S MOTHER** **THE DAY THE MORTAL RETURNED TO BE QUEEN** **QUEEN LUCY'S HIDDEN POWER** **DRAGON PRINCESS** **QUEEN'S AWAKENING ** **THE DAY MY LIFE CHANGED FOREVER (HIATIS REMOVED)**


	6. Another Authors Note

_**Hey Minna sorry I haven't been updating and I will start by doing a New chapter for all of my stories and welcome to the family New readers I hope all of you are well and in good health I myself just got released from the hospital oh and my birthday was last week so now I'm sixteen anyway like I was saying expect a new chapter by no,later than Thursday morning chow my cherry blossoms **_


End file.
